Twist Of Fate
by PikaDarkness
Summary: Sequel of Blaze Of Glory! In this story a lot of twists and turns erupt around Jeff and Emma as they strive to save loved ones, escape and re-flame old ties between people they had known. Action and Drama packed for a story about walking ones destiny.
1. Set Out On A Path Of Destiny

Twist Of Fate

PikaDarkness

Chapter 1

Set Out On A Path Of Destiny.

**The Sequel To Blaze Of Glory! Enjoy!**

Emma started trying to break the cuff's by banging it repeatedly on the pole, her desperation at it's peak. "Come on! Come on!" she cried, tears of panic streaming down her face, was anyone looking for her? Did they care? _Dad probably will wait till after the wedding! But I'll be dead by then! DAD COME ON! _Emma shrieked with her mind, as she continued to fight. Time was ticking the rest of her life away as she wrestled with the unbreaking chains.

"Emma?!" Jeff shouted, bursting door after door up, before continuing on to the next one. "Where are you?!" he was panicking, eyes wide with fear his breathing became erratic. "Give me a sign, shout! Scream, bang something- anything!"

Three minutes was all the bomb with-held now, Emma collapsed against the pole sobbing, she considered the final three minutes her lifespan, Jeff wasn't coming for her... he was getting married- as if he gave a second thought about her! "Help..." she whispered, closing her eyes, she suddenly became calm; she didn't want to leave the world in a panic, she always planned to be peaceful, ironic isn't it when your going to blow up?

Jeff wasn't peaceful however, he was mad out of his mind for fear of the wellbeing of his daughter. "Emma!" he was close to giving up, her kidnapper had hidden her well. Wait! He shouldn't be marvelling at hiding skills! Emma was going to be blown to bits!

"Emma... come on..." Jeff gasped, running a hand through his hair and looking around hopelessly. He wasn't going to get to her in time... she wasn't going to make it... NO! Don't think like that! She will not die today!

The final two, Emma shot back up to crazy mode. "HELP!" her voice carried and caught Jeff's attention, he was just a hall away from her.

"Emma? Keep making noise sweetie! Tell me where you are!" Jeff shouted, Emma kept her shouting up and he located her. "Emma!" he yelled as he burst into the room she was in.

"Dad!" Emma sighed with relief. "Help me!"

Jeff searched the room trying to find something to break the cuff's imprisoning her to the pole. He tore the place apart in a hectic manner, not that anyone could blame him for doing so. He drove his hand into a box and yelped, he met something sharp at the bottom. He threw out the other contents and an axe befell his sight, that was the culprit. He picked it up and walked back to Emma.

"Alright, do you trust me?" He asked, preparing to swing it. He glanced at Emma seriously, she nodded. "Alright, three... two... one." BAM one swing was all it took to break the chain, Jeff immediately grabbed her and dragged her out of the room with 10 seconds to spare.

3...2...1 BLAM! They barely got three doors away when everything crumpled around them, like a nice dream turning into a nightmare, which best describes the day. Everything was like an inferno, fire was all around and Jeff and Emma were choking, trying to breathe and to get away. "Come ... on... move!" Jeff gasped, the unability to breathe made him fall to his knees, grasping his chest.

Emma too was brought to her knees, they then made their way out slowly. As they reached the main cathedral, where the wedding was to be held, it was in shambles, completely opposite to the state Jeff left it in.

"Oh shit..." Jeff muttered, looking around in awe. His eyes watering from the smoke. He clasped a hand around his mouth, hoping to filter the foul odour that filled the air around them, it was a futile attempt that didn't work.

"Jeff!" That was Delia! He turned and cried out in shock. Some middle aged man was forcing Delia into the backseat of his car along with Ash Brock and Misty. "Help!"

Without a seconds hesitation he ran towards them, he reached the car as it began to move and jumped on the boot. Emma followed but wasn't fast enough to keep up with them. She watched in awe as her father clawed his way to the front of the car. Suddenly he was thrown off as the car took a sharp turn, he fell, rolling four times while his body slammed repeatedly into the ground before stopping, he was now lying motionless on the groud spread eagled. Emma ran towards him.

"Dad!" she cried as she reached him. He was moving slightly, his closed eyes beginning to scrunch up. "Are you alright?!"

Jeff opened his eyes, they were glazed over but he seemed aware of where he was. "Emma...?" he muttered, he then began to slowly get up, groaning.

"That was stupid!" Emma scolded, grabbing his upper arm. "You could have been killed if something sharp was where you landed!"

Jeff chuckled. "You could have been killed too if I hadn't had saved you from the bomb, we're even."

Emma sighed in defeat. "I guess we are..."

"We have to save them! We gotta try and follow them." Jeff said, getting gingerly to his feet, using Emma for support. "Come on let's go."

Emma nodded and got to her feet, a determined look on her face, Brock was captured too, she had to get him back. "What are we waiting for?! Come on!"

Now they were walking the path of their destiny.

**To Be Continued...**

**I couldn't help myself! I had to start writing the sequel even with the prequel half done! It's going to be super huge with a lot of twists and turns and I will release things about what happened in the fire that will shock you! If you want action and drama in one then I suggest you continue reading! I promise that you won't regret the choice either.**

**Keep Reading!**

**PikaDarkness**


	2. Don't Have A Clue

Twist Of Fate

PikaDarkness

Chapter 2

Don't Have A Clue

"Dad, do you even know where you're going?" Emma asked, scepticle. "I swear I have seen this tree a dozen times."

Jeff sighed. "I haven't got any idea, besides how can you tell? The trees all look the same!"

"Because that had groove markings around the roots that the other tree's didn't." Emma pointed out. "And besides, why would they drive a car through a forest? They'd have crashed unless they have a hypno transporting them around at different times..."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did." Jeff admitted, letting out a long, low sigh. "I think we should double back, get a map or something, we haven't got a clue as to their whereabouts!" he clenched his fists as he recalled what had gone on not that long ago. He couldn't believe he just let them get away, he had a chance to do something and he failed. He let out another sigh and ran his hand through his hair. "Come on lets go."

They turned back and retraced their steps and soon enough they were back at the city.

"Where do you think we'll be able to find a map?" Emma asked, looking around. There were beggars, buskers, townspeople and scravenging animals, no clue's were held to the whereabouts of a town map. "There is nothing here that'll help us."

"Ooh ooh!" A lady with a basket ran up to them, Jeff looked at her weirdly. "Please help me and my family, we haven't eaten for three days! Our home was burned, please help us." she begged, getting down on her knees and holding up the basket, all it contained was a dollar. Jeff smiled and pulled his wallet out, he searched through the notes and pulled out a 50.

"I know exactly how you feel." He muttered in her ear and continued on his way with Emma following, the womans voice didn't leave them until they rounded a corner, she was saying repeatedly: "Thank you good sir! Thank you!"

"You were pretty generous." Emma pointed out, she looked at her father in amazement, he looked down at her.

"Well, they did need money for food, why not give it to them straight up?" he poked her nose. "Besides, we of all people should know what it's like to lose everything in an instant, why not help somebody else who has suffered the same thing?"

"True..." Emma muttered, looking down at the ground. "But we still need to find a town map."

"We could ask someone." Jeff suggested, looking around for the nicest looking person he could find. One man wearing black shorts and a red t-shirt with black thongs came across his vision. "Excuse me!" Jeff called, running towards him. The man stopped in his tracks. "Do you know where to find a map? Me and my daughter got a bit lost and we need to get one."

"Oh yeah, um, there is a Town Hall not to far from here, just follow this road until you come to an intersection, look to your left and you can't miss it." The man directed, using his hands to show Jeff where he was supposed to go.

"Thank you." Jeff nodded, then turned and ran back to Emma. "Come on lets go." he grasped her hand and led her off.

They walked about a quarter of a mile before coming to the fork, looking to his left, Jeff saw the Town Hall. It was a black building 20 storeys high with crows flying around it.

"Stylish." Jeff joked, leading Emma towards it. "Very clean."

"I don't like it." Emma squeaked. "I'll just stay out here."

Jeff shook his head. "Nope your coming."

"It looks haunted, I'm not going in." Emma tried to free her hand but Jeff and tightened his grip. "Just let me stay out here and erm... admire the outside."

"Nothing is going to hurt you if that's what your scared about." Jeff pointed out. "I won't let anything hurt you so don't worry."

But Emma continued to stare apprehensively at the building as Jeff opened the door...

**To Be Continued...**

**Alright here is a message to someone!**

**Ok I am a bit discouraged by the first review from Farla, now I'm just going to clear something up, I am not bothered by someone giggling in dramatic scenes, if I was don't you think that I wouldn't have put humour in there? And the spelling of "cuff's" doesn't bother me either, I'm also gratified that you did tell me my errors and I have learned, but please try not to bring someone down, and I put this here because I can't contact you on your profile, and please don't reply with swear words or anything if you have any intentions of doing so because I didn't mean to sound mad if I did, because that wasn't my intention either. Please don't get mad.**

**And to you guys reading, Thanks! I really appreciate it. Please continue to read and review, flame or praise I do like to read your thoughts on the fic**

**Keep Reading**

**PikaDarkness.**


	3. Whichever Way It Points

Twist Of Fate

PikaDarkness

Chapter 3

Whichever Way It Points.

Jeff and Emma looked around with their mouths open. The room was musty, nobody was within their sight.

"Lets get out of here." Jeff pulled Emma back to the door. "We must have got the wrong one." the door opened before they got there. A tall man with a slanting face appeared, "Who are you?"

"Question is who are you?" His voice was mature, it reminded them of thunder. Jeff drew Emma behind him and glared at the stranger, feeling Emma grab his shirt and bury her face into his back. "What are you doing here?"

"We got lost and asked for directions, a man said we couldn't miss it if we came up here, we seemed to have taken the wrong building." Jeff growled seriously, his eyes narrowed to slits. He went to move but the stranger pulled out his gun. Jeff backed up a bit being careful not to step on Emma and trip her up, causing the stranger to shoot from alarm. "We don't mean any harm honestly!"

"You might not... but I do."

Jeff realised what he was going to do before he did it. "RUN!" Emma didn't need to be told twice, there was a flight of stairs and she tore up them. Jeff however ran to a door that led to a narrow passageway. He ran down it having hardly any room to move his arms. Emma ran through a door, meeting thousands more on the other side. She looked around frantically, trying to choose the one which would lead her to safety.

The stranger was deciding which one to follow, for he did a good job of splitting them up. In the end he climbed the stairs.

Emma heard his footsteps and barged through a black door which was the darkest of the lot of them, mainly because all the other doors had soft colours like yellow or pink and light blue. She stopped suddenly, she was surrounded by mirrors, as soon as the door shut she could not relocate it. "Oh no," she whispered. "no, no, no." Now she had to wait for the stranger or Jeff to find her.

Speaking of Jeff, he too burst through a door and was met by others. He was in fear for himself and for Emma, he had no clue where she was or how she was and that was sending him crazy. He ran through the black door, it was a random selection. "Emma!" he sighed thankfully as he almost ran over her. "Come on!" she didn't need to be told twice and she crawled out because of her sitting position.

"Who is he?" Emma asked, being pulled to her feet. "What does he want?"

Jeff shook his head. "I don't know... I don't know! One thing I do know is that we have to get out of here!"

"I won't disagree on that one!" Emma cried out as the stranger appeared.

The stranger lifted his gun and shot at them twice.

Emma screamed and Jeff stood protectively infront of her...

**To Be Continued...**

**Ooh what happens? Who is shot? So many freaking questions! Read on to find out what happens!**

** Keep Reading!**

** PikaDarkness**


	4. Missed It By That Much

Twist Of Fate

PikaDarkness

Chapter 4

Missed It By That Much

The bullet whizzed through the air, Jeff waited for it to sink into him as he had his back to the stranger, holding Emma to him. She screamed, life flashed its way past Jeff and was surrounded by darkness.

_He heard the words of unseen people, he still smelt the air around him... then what had happened?_

Jeff opened his eyes, he was lying flat on his back, Emma standing over him looking incredibly worried. "What happened?" he moaned, rubbing his head.

"It's some tranquilizer, meant for Pokemon, proves fatal if used against a human." Emma told him. "Luckily you were able to fight it's affects."

He rubbed his eyes wearily. "Thank god for that." he muttered. "We have to get out of- hey where did he go?"

"Ran off, maybe that's what he came to do...?" Emma trailed off before continuing with another sentence. "Look, we better get out if he comes back, you might not be able to handle another shot."

"Yeah... the first one was bad enough." Jeff got to his feet with her support. He swayed alarmingly and fell back to the ground.

"And looks like your still suffering after-affects." Emma sighed, "This is not good, we have to get out of here now, just in case he comes back. Only this time with more people then coming here alone like he did."

"Look..." Jeff stopped as his head swayed, his vision going in and out like using a broken television aerial. "I'm not going to be able to leave anytime soon so just go without me. You'll get further away from this place than you would with me."

Emma shook her head. "I am not going anywhere without you."

"You'll be killed."

"So be it."

Jeff looked at her, he couldn't believe she'd just stay with him even though it could cost her her life. "Just get me out of here so we both can run." he muttered. Emma hoisted him into a sitting position and he used her to get up. He leant heavily on her and they walked out of the building.

"What do you think he wanted?" Emma asked, glancing at Jeff, who had a look of pain on his face.

He shrugged. "He proabably wanted to keep us there while he got his group together to come get us." he guessed, looking uneasy.

"Well he won't be coming for us now, if we loose ourselfs in the crowd he can't follow us."

"Unless you be already found."

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry for the short lengths of these chapters, but I swear they do get bigger. If you want some longer chapters give me something to write about please! I seriously need your help, I think the story might fail without you!**

** Keep Reading **

** PikaDarkness**


	5. Aware Of The Prophecy

Twist Of Fate

PikaDarkness

Chapter 5

Aware Of The Prophecy

"What do you want?" Emma shouted, turning to face the stranger, "What have we done to make you upset? Was it because we went into the building? We told you we made a mistake and we just wanted to leave!"

The stranger smiled. "You really are oblivious, we do not want you for entering the building, in fact we don't want you we want him!" he pointed at Jeff who looked utterly bewildered.

"Why me?" Jeff asked faintly, his eyebrows almost meeting.

"Your the-"

Someone ran up to them he was dressed in the similar style the first one was. "You have no right to tell him about the Prophecy, when the right person comes, they shall be the one to tell him."

"But, if we are to take him, the right person will be there to tell him of the prophecy, henceforth I shall be doing the explaining here! And do not presume to tell me what I can and cannot do because both are my decisions!"

"Yes but he does not want you to tell him! We were given specific orders to just take him there! We weren't told to tell him anything, so we shall not do so, we haven't got permission nor the right!"

"Who cares about rights...?"

Jeff and Emma slipped away as the pair continued to argue.

"They are the weirdest people I have ever seen." Jeff muttered, shaking his head.

"What if there is a prophecy concerning you?" Emma asked, looking at him seriously. "Prophecies always come true! You should know that!"

Jeff shook his head. "I couldn't be the only Jeff Hardy in the world, they might have gotten the wrong one, besides, whatever they want me for couldn't possibly be my destiny now could it? They had 29 years to get me for this and they choose now? Pfft."

"Dad, don't think that because you don't believe in fortune telling, doesn't make it true." Emma warned, her voice becoming edgy. What was Jeff destined to do? What was he chosen for? "I mean almost all of the legends state that fortune telling is one of the most effective ways of knowing ones future."

"Because it's one of the only ways to tell ones future, but come on! This is going overboard on the weird factor, I couldn't possibly be destined to do anything special! I'm just a normal person from Pallet Town!" Jeff spoke calmly but felt the opposite, what if he did have a destiny to join them? He didn't want to but he didn't have a word in with the concept of fate.

"Don't bet your luck on it dad..." Emma sighed. "Just don't..."

Jeff shook his head. "What happens will happen, so lets just leave it at that."

"I agree, but if you join any bad organisationsm, just remember that I don't know you."

"Thanks..." Jeff muttered unhappily. "Come on lets get some distance between us and them. I don't want to be shot with another tranquilizer and trust me you do not want to feel what it is like to be shot with those."

"Yeah I figured because of your reaction." Emma joked, walking just a little faster so her still weakened father could keep up. "Hurry up!" she called over her shoulder, but Jeff was only a couple of feet behind her.

"Hold up there you!" Jeff sighed heavily, the strangers must have caught up to them. "We ain't finished here!"

"Obviously you were, you couldn't stop bickering." Emma said indifferently. Jeff nudged her, they had guns and they didn't... if only they could disarm them...

One pulled their gun out, the other followed. "Lets shoot."

"I was going to do- HEY!" Jeff had kicked the guns from their hands in two shots. He quickly gathered them up and gave one to Emma and they pointed them at the strangers who were backing away from fear. "Come on dude, don't shoot us!"

"You wouldn't have had second thoughts when you were going to shoot us!" Jeff replied darkly. "Why should we show mercy to you?"

"Because I can help you locate Team Rocket."

**To Be Continued...**

**Will Jeff trust this stranger? Or will he kick him to the curb and find his own way to Team Rocket? Stay Tuned and find out! Plus if anyone wants anything to happen in this story then just ask and I'll include it! **

**Keep Reading**

**PikaDarkness**


	6. Location, Location, Location

Twist Of Fate

PikaDarkness

Chapter 6

Location, Location, Location

"You know where Team Rocket is?" Jeff asked, he was very skepticle that these buffoons knew where the headquarters were. "Yeah right."

One shook his head. "No, no, we do, we work there!"

"And are all of them stupid worthless has-beens?" Emma asked casually, feeling power surge through her.

The men shook their heads. "No, we have some of the strongest people around you don't want to mess with them."

"What are your names?" Jeff asked, eyes narrowing to bright slits.

"I'm Bill, and this is Drake." Bill said, indicating them both.

Jeff nodded. "Just give us directions and we'll leave.... guns and all."

Drake shook his head. "We were given orders to get you to Team Rocket and we intend to do so."

Jeff cocked the gun and beads of sweat appeared on Bill and Drakes foreheads. "Tell me where to go... now!" he ordered, his voice calm but had a wild tinge to it, that meant nobody knew what he was going to do.

"Alright!" Bill caved, looking hopeless. "Go to Indigo Plateau and we're a fifth of a mile away alright! The stadium of course!" Then they ran in the other direction like a pack of scared dogs.

"Idiots I wasn't going to shoot them." Jeff sighed and pocketed the gun, as did Emma. "Come on lets get going."

"To Indigo? Oh boy this is going to take a while."

**To Be Continued...**

**Now its just getting them there that's the problem! Still taking requests if you want anything!**

** Keep Reading**

** PikaDarkness**


	7. Arguments On Travels

Twist Of Fate

PikaDarkness

Chapter 7

Arguments On Travels

The day droned on, bringing heat with it. Jeff and Emma were covered in sweat and more was still coming. They had been walking without water for a total of two hours and the affects were starting to get to them.

"No more water," Jeff gasped. "We better escape this weather before night, otherwise we might not make it to a city before late tomorrow."

Emma moaned. "My legs are killing me? Can't we take a break?"

"No, just a little further then we can."

Emma moaned again. "You said that three hours ago! Dad, if we don't die of thirst first It'll be because of heatstroke! We-need-to-rest!"

Jeff gave up. "Fine lets rest..." they groaned then sighed as they sat down underneath a tree, stretching out and allowing their tired limbs to get the rest they whole-heartedly deserved. "Wonder what we're going to do once we get to Team Rocket Headquarters?"

"Easy, get Delia Brock Ash and Misty out and leave." Emma shrugged indifferently. "Look, dealing with them should be a piece of cake, after the way those two displayed themselfs we should be in and out like going to a corner store."

"Don't forget, not all of them are puny and weak, some we might not stand a chance against." Jeff reminded her, his words spoke of warning which she heeded.

"But we have a gun-"

"That might kill some but to others that'd be like poking a Gyradose with a stick." Jeff said, Emma chuckled at his choice of words. "In other words that basically spells trouble."

"And death." Emma added, Jeff nodded, pointing at her.

"That too." he muttered, then turned his gaze to the sky. "Beautiful day... come on lets get going again."

Emma groaned at got to her feet. Jeff grinned and held her hand so she would keep up this time and not lag behind like she had before.

**To Be Continued...**

**If you don't understand what this chapter was about then it'll become crystal clear as time goes on! Anyone want something to happen during the story? Then tell me!**

** Keep Reading**

** PikaDarkness**


	8. The Note

Twist Of Fate

PikaDarkness

Chapter 8

The Note

Night had befallen them within hours, bringing a welcoming cool breeze that tingled against Jeff and Emma's cold sweaty skin.

"Finally a city!" Emma cried happily, Jeff tightened his grip on her hand for some reason. "What's the matter dad? You should be happy we made it to the city.

Jeff nodded. "But this city is unfamiliar to us, we can't just run around and not have someone's wandering eye on our backs, we have to act natural so we don't attract any unwanted attention." he explained, Emma now understood.

Getting to a friendly looking hotel, Jeff opened the door and was met by pop music and the sound of people cheering. "Nice place." Jeff observed, taking in the unfamiliar suroundings. Emma nodded, worldlessly approving.

"Allo!" The bartender shouted as they approached, "How may I help ye?" he had an Irish accent.

"Could I book a room please?" Jeff asked, the bartender nodded. "Thanks."

"Third floor room 120."

Jeff grabbed Emma's hand and led her up the stairs. The room was well kept, it was surprising because of the state of the actual bar three floors below them.

There were two single beds and one double. Jeff took the double and told Emma to choose a single. The beds were also comfortable. Jeff and Emma sank gratefully into them, after a long day

"Nice place." Emma muttered, getting a 'mhmm' from Jeff.

Knock knock. Jeff sighed and got up, he was so close to sleep. "Hello?"

No-one was there. Jeff found that odd and shut the door, he locked it with a terror-pumping heart. No it could have been a couple of pranksters. Nothing to worry about- but he was worried.

"What's up?" Emma asked, noticing his troubled expression.

Jeff turned towards her. "Nobody was there..." he trailed off, he walked to his bed and crashed on it. "Why would someone choose our door and no one elses? It's strange... very strange."

"Dad it could have been a game of knock and run, don't worry about it."

"Do you think that after all that has happened that it could just be a game of knock and run? Or do you think they wanted to know who was inside here? If it is the person they were looking for?" Jeff challenged, looking at her seriously.

"No.." Emma whispered. Jeff nodded. "But dad, we shouldn't scare ourselfs by jumping to conclusions, after all it could just be knock and run."

Jeff sighed. "As long as it doesn't happen again." he ran his hand wearily through his hair. "I don't know about you but I'm ready to drop off to sleep."

"Same here."

So they fell asleep without any more disturbances.

***

Emma was the first to wake. She got up and walked drunk-like to the door. Someone had knocked on it. She opened it and looked out, nobody was there but there was a note stuck to the door.

_Are you scared yet? You should be... we're coming._

Emma quickly closed the door and locked it, then ran and jumped on Jeff's bed and shook him awake. He moaned before opening his eyes. "What?" he asked, looking mad, he didn't appreciate being torn from his sleep. Emma held out the note. He read it and was in shock. "Don't open the door at all alright? If I'm asleep when someone knocks just wake me up, don't leave the room at all without me. I just want you to be safe alright?" Emma nodded.

"Dad, I'm scared..." She whispered, indeed she did look scared. "When do you think this will all end? It might have something to do with that Prophecy!"

Jeff shook his head. "Whatever happens it isn't to do with that damn Prophecy." Knock knock. "Stay here." he got up and slowly opened the door. The bartender was at the door.

"Do you like your room?" His voice was droning. Jeff nodded. "Great, always good to know..." and he walked away like a zombie.

"I don't like this place. Maybe we should leave?" Jeff suggested, Emma nodded.

Knock knock. Jeff grew impatient and threw the door open, meeting a gun.

"Hello..." It was Giovanni.

**To Be Continued...**

**Oh my god! Giovanni making a personal appearance to Jeff and Emma's hotel room? What's going to happen?**

** Keep Reading**

**PikaDarkness**


	9. Something Held Dearly

Twist Of Fate

PikaDarkness

Chapter 9

Something Held Dearly.

Jeff backed away, looking afraid as Giovanni advanced. Emma gasped and tried to run but Giovanni pulled another gun from his pocket and pointed it at her.

"What do you want?" Jeff asked, his voice just a bit high.

Giovanni laughed. "You don't know? Wow I didn't think you'd be this oblivious. The Prophecy, Hardy, states your the next Team Rocket leader!" That stunned Jeff into silence. "Obviously we got the wrong Jeff Hardy."

"I don't care what the Prophecy says, I am not going to lead Team Rocket. I'm not going to be your heir." Jeff swore, shaking his head, fingering the gun in his back pocket. "I'd rather die then become Leader!"

"That could be arranged... for your pretty daughter." Giovanni hissed, pointing both guns at Emma before Jeff jumped in front of her protectively. "Now, why don't you accompany me back to Headquarters and I'll explain the whole thing? I think you might know our head female... she claims to know you..."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Jeff shouted. "Find someone else to be your leader! I'm not going to fill that position!"

"But you want to rescue a couple of kids?" Giovanni raised his eyebrows. "Why not follow me there, agree to be leader and we'll set them free?"

It was a tempting offer, but Jeff didn't accept. "No, I'll get there by myself- with Emma- and we'll free them without making any deals."

"Well if that's your wish..." Giovanni turned and walked out the door. "Be prepared to loose something, something you hold dearly."

Jeff looked at him confused... who was he going to kill. Giovanni pointed his gun at Emma who shrieked as he shot the gun. Jeff tackled her to the ground and used his body to shield her. Giovanni left, thinking he shot her.

"Are you alright? Did he get you?" Jeff asked frantically.

"No he missed." Emma muttered, allowing Jeff to pull her to her feet.

Jeff gathered up stuff they would need for the journey and left, he wasn't going to stay somewhere where Team Rocket may come in and out at will. He'd find somewhere else to stay and this time... he'd leave no clues to where he was heading.

**To Be Continued...**

**Oh phew their safe! For a second there I was thinking of shooting Emma then going through another hospital controversy but changed my mind; this story needs to keep continuing the way it is without the hint of Blaze Of Glory in it.**

**Keep Reading**

**PikaDarkness**


	10. Night Time Misfit

Twist Of Fate

PikaDarkness'

Chapter 10

Night Time Misfit

12 hours of travelling with only three rest stops was a feat in itself. Emma felt like her legs were made of lead as she drank from her water bottle. Jeff was tired beyond belief to the extent that his brain was shutting down.

"Come on," Jeff said. "lets find somewhere to crash for the night."

"Finally." Emma cried, she had been asking to stop and sleep for the past half hour. "We've walked enough."

Jeff nodded. "I'm sorry, I was trying to get us away from there as far as we could." he apologised.

"Don't worry about it, I understand." Emma smiled, recieving one back.

They found a patch of clearing surrounded by bushes and trees so they set camp up there. Jeff seemed more agitated about Emma seeing as she was almost shot, he was thinking about hiding her so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Dad! Honestly I'll be ok." Emma assured sincerely, stopping Jeff's fussing. "Look, I won't be shot or almost shot at again, so calm down."

Jeff smiled a bit. "It's a parent thing- we become to overprotective of our kids in times like these." he explained, looking a bit shameful.

"It's ok, I understand." Emma said, Jeff suddenly hugged her tight. "What did you hug me for?"

"Because I needed one and I think you did too." Jeff admitted, shrugging.

Emma grinned then nuzzled him in a hug, closing her eyes, she felt Jeff hug her back and was feeling very happy now. She yawned and Jeff saw. "Come on bed." he said, releasing the hug. He climbed into his sleeping bag and Emma did the same. Soon they were fast asleep.

***

"Where do you reckon they are?" The bush moved, Jeff was startled awake. "They shouldn't be far."

Jeff gently woke Emma up, covering her mouth when she yawned. "Shh their here!"

Emma's expression was a mix of shock and confusion. How did they manage to find them? They walked miles!

"Check in the bushes!"

Uh oh... they were trapped.

**To Be Continued...**

**Oh no! What's going to happen to them? Are they going to make it? Or are they going to get caught? So many freaking questions! Read on and find out!**

**Keep Reading!**

**PikaDarkness**


	11. Too Close For Comfort

Twist Of Fate

PikaDarkness

Chapter 11

Too Close For Comfort.

Jeff was panicking he didn't know what to do. If they stayed they'd be caught, so they had to do something.

He slowly got out of his sleeping bag, Emma doing the same and crawling away, leaving their stuff behind, after all... those belongings could be owned by anyone.

They got out just as a long rifle was pointed through the bushes before a tall, skinny young man who looked Jeff's age, appeared. He stared around at the stuff littering the ground and sighed. "Nothings there man! They must have scarpered the moment they heard us."

"Ah unfortunate are we!" This man had a rough voice. "We best keep looking, the boss won't let us come back empty handed..." and they moved off. Jeff waited a couple of minutes before finding it safe to appear.

"That was close." Emma whispered, crawling into the clearing.

"Too close." Jeff agreed. "Come on we best not stay here in case they come back for a double check. Sorry to have to make you keep moving without proper sleep, but its something we just have to do."

"I agree, so don't apologise. Just next time choose somewhere better to rest, or we'll have to keep watch one at a time." Emma suggested.

Jeff considered that. "It isn't a bad idea. We should do that." he admitted, with a light shrug of his shoulders. "Come on lets go." and they gathered their stuff and left.

***

The day wore on and the heat was becoming unbearable. They filled their water bottles three times in a row as they followed the river downstream. Emma would have suggested they took a swim to cool off, but they needed to keep moving, less they be vulnerable to any unsuspecting attacks.

Jeff suddenly tripped over a large rock, skinning his knees and cutting his ankles. "Ouch!" he cried, getting off his legs and into a sitting position while he inspected the damage he caused himself.

"Dad are you ok?" Emma asked, bending down to look at him properly.

Jeff shook his head. "I'm fine, come on Emz we gotta keep moving." and he slowly got to his feet, Emma holding onto his arm to give him some support and balance. Jeff's knees were painful to unbend because of the amount of skin that came off, they were stinging like crazy. Now this made it harder for him to run if they were attacked. Just great!

Emma noticed his pained expression and said. "Come on lets rest for a couple of minutes, it won't hurt us and we can hide if someone finds us so we're practically safe." Jeff didn't pass up that offer, he needed some rest after the fall he took.

They took comfort under a shady palm tree, leaning against its rough edges. Jeff stretched out his legs cringing as sharp pains burst through them but otherwise he ignored it. Emma stared out at the crystal clear water, she was happy that she was getting to see this much, but if they weren't being hunted down, she could have had more time to take a look-see at everything.

Suddenly something was arising from the water it was a.....

**To Be Continued...**

**Ha ha! WHAT a cliffy! I got you guys good there! You thought I'd continue and tell you what it was, oh god I'm good at this stuff! Well read on and find out what it is!**

**Keep Reading!**

**PikaDarkness**


	12. Chitty Chitty Bang Bang

Twist Of Fate

PikaDarkness

Chapter 12

RUN!

The water bubbled, ripples began to etch its way across the water. Emma nudged Jeff, who was oblivious to this and pointed at the water. He immediately stood up, dragging Emma to her feet with him. Suddenly three men just appeared from the water.

"Got you now Hardy!" One shouted.

Jeff's eyes widened, and he grabbed Emma's hand and sped off. His legs gave painful twinges but he ignored it, that was the least of his problems at the moment. They ran off the riverbank, so their stalkers (Well that's what their doing! Stalking them!) wouldn't have a clear target.

"How'd they find us?" Emma shouted, having a hard time keeping up with Jeff. "We made sure our tracks were hidden!"

Jeff pulled her, trying to keep her with him but he almost tripped her over. "I don't know, but what I do know is we should stop wondering and start running!"

"We are running! But if we're ever going to reach Team-"

"Our guns! We can shoot them! How the hell did we forget?" Jeff shouted suddenly, skidding to a halt and retrieving the guns from his bag. He took a clear aim at one of the three men running at them and took a shot, getting him straight through the head. He got the other in the chest and the last one through the neck.

"Nice shots!" Emma said, clapping her hands a bit. "Now we can rel-" but someone grabbed her from behind. "Ah!"

Jeff wheeled around, holding the gun out. His eyes widened at his captured daughter. "Let her go!" he shouted, trying his best to sound threatening but it didn't seem to have an affect on the captor.

"Yeah right, save your breath, I'm not releasing her." He snarled, he pulled a gun out and held it to Emma's head. "In fact if you don't cooperate... I'll kill her." he even cocked the gun to prove it.

Jeff was at a loss for what to do. He didn't want Emma killed, yet he didn't want to cooperate with a Team Rocket member. In the end, love won out. "Alright, what do you want me to do?"

"Go to Team Rocket Headquarters, we want you for our leader."

Jeff growled. "I told you lot before I am not becoming your leader!"

"Then die." and he pushed Emma into him and took a shot at the same time Jeff did. Emma dropped to the ground as the gunshots sounded. Someone dropped to the ground... she didn't see who.

"Emma are you ok?" Jeff was safe! He was alive!

"Dad!" Emma jumped up then leaped into Jeff's arm squeezing him tight. "Your alive!"

Jeff was almost knocked flat on his back as her weight crashed into him. "Yes, yes, I'm alive. Come on we have to keep moving!"

Emma released him and they walked off, hand-in-hand.

**To Be Continued...**

**I decided not to leave it with the "Who got shot?" because I did that before and I don't want to bore you guys! So I dropped my cliff hanger and just went for the modern finish I don't usually do. But there's a first for everything!**

**Keep Reading**

**PikaDarkness**


	13. Affects Of Death

Twist Of Fate

PikaDarkness

Chapter 12

Affects Of Death.

Jeff was feeling odd. He never felt the way he was feeling before. His heart hurt and he felt a deep sense of loss.

"Dad are you ok?" Emma asked, normally he wasn't so downcast. He was always alert and aware of his surroundings, now he looked like he really couldn't care less. "Dad, could you please talk to me?" she waved her hand infront of his face to catch his attention.

"Huh?" Jeff asked, snapping out of his trance. "What did you say?"

Emma sighed. "I asked if you were ok? Why are you sad though? You just managed to get us both out of that predicament alive! Don't be so miserable!"

"Yeah but I killed people Emma! I took their lives away- and who says I get to choose who lives and who dies? I killed people with ease-"

Emma interrupted. "Dad, they've killed more people then you have and they deserve to be taken out the way they were. They got a dose of their own medicine without getting a real chance to taste it, but their gone, and you shouldn't care about them."

"Yeah, but their like, experienced, in killing people, I'm not. I never wanted to kill them, I thought I was just going to injure them. You probably think that's weird. But that's just what my conscience is telling me." Jeff said sheepishly, staring off into the horizon.

"I don't think it's weird, I mean if I killed someone I'd feel like you. But don't go feeling guilty. People who kill for pleasure deserve to be killed, remember, don't kill for pleasure, kill for survival."

"Now who's being wise?" Jeff asked coolly. Emma blushed. "But your right, I shouldn't feel guilty."

"No more guilt trips?" Emma asked, her eyebrows raised, waiting impatiently for a reply.

Jeff shook his head. "Nope, no more of them, pain in the butt they are anyways."

Emma laughed. They didn't talk anymore after that.

**To Be Continued...**

**Well, I just added this in so Jeff has his first after-taste of taking someones life. Emma sounds more grown up in this one aye? There is more to her then what meets the eye. If you want to find out who she really is as an individual -meaning how she really is- then read on!**

**Keep Reading**

**PikaDarkness**


	14. Tracey Sketchit

Twist Of Fate

PikaDarkness

Chapter 14

Tracy Sketchit

Jeff and Emma scoured the terrains. There was nothing but open fields as far as the naked eye could see.

"I don't see anything or anyone." Emma acknowledged glady, wiping sweat from her hair line. "I couldn't imagine what we'd do if this area was packed with people. We'd probably would have had to go the long way around."

"Now all we have to do..." Jeff took a quick sip from his water bottle. "is just go straight through. Do you think we have enough water? I think we should refill because I'm almost out."

Emma checked her bottle and found it empty. "I'm all out and there is no way I'm taking your water."

"Let's find somewhere to fill up."

And so they walked around, trying to find some town that had access to water, but this area didn't seem to have a town or a lake.

"We're going to have to continue on our own." Emma figured. "But we won't be able to get far! We can only last three days without water!"

Jeff shook his head. "Then three days is all we got."

***

Just one hour seemed to take it's toll on them. Jeff gave Emma the rest of his water, after taking a mouthfull. She drank it eagerly.

"How long has it been?" Emma asked, twisting Jeff's water bottle in her hands.

Jeff checked his watch. "I'd say just over an hour. We can't stop, we got to make it through here, we'll die of thirst if we don't."

"Yeah, but truth is can our bodies make it in three days without harm? We could get hurt and that would slow us down probably an extra day, and a fourth day is what we don't have. What're we going to do?"

"We have to avoid injury. If we break something we can't slow each other down by it. Come on we better speed up a bit."

There bodies proved unwilling to go on as time progressed. There minds were able but that couldn't do anything to help them, they needed their feet to get them along. And their feet were tired and giving out.

"Dad, we can't keep going on like this." Emma panted.

"I know... we have to rest..." Jeff pulled out his spray and used it. "And the... heat is... making my... asthma worse!" he coughed and fell to his knees as it got worse. Emma patted his back.

"Whoa dad, are you ok?" Emma asked as Jeff started making horrible choking noises. "We need water, _you _need water." She looked around wildly, trying to find someone _anyone _that could help them. Jeff suddenly toppled on his side, eyes closed. "No, no! Wake up!" but it was no use, he was unconscious and possibly dying. She went through his bag and pulled out the bottle she had put in there an hour ago. Her fathers life rested in her hands. "Hold on dad! I'm going back for water and help!" and she got to her feet and ran off, not stopping for anything not even her aching legs and feet.

***

Emma was sweating like crazy as she got to the city. People stared at her dirt encrusted body.

"My word... what must her parents think...?"

"Maybe her parents are alcoholics and let her roam around filthy...?"

"Perhaps she doesn't have a family.... or a washing machine...?"

That was the mutterings of the villagers.

Emma ran up to one and gasped. "Please I need your help, my fathers out in the desert dying... he has asthma... he needs water please can you-you help us?"

"My word what a load of cock-and-bull. Why would you go out there anyways? Your getting no help from me. Not until you put on proper attire and look more respectable." The lady obviously was stubborn.

Emma got angry. "Oh shove a second pole up your ass!" she shouted, the lady put her hand to her chest in outrage.

"Well really!" she said, Emma had taken off and didn't hear it.

She ran around begging people for help, but they didn't seem to care.

Not until she ran into this man sketching Pokemon.

Emma ran up to him. "Please I need your help. My father is stuck out in the desert without and water, he's an asthmatic and he can't get back- he's dying!"

"Lead the way miss, I'll help."

"Thank you so much!"

***

Reaching Jeff, they ran faster.

He was gasping on the ground, obviously just holding onto life.

"Not good, we have to get him back." The man stated the obvious. They hoisted Jeff up, wrapped one of his arms around their necks and walked back, Jeff slumped over, making things a bit difficult.

"Who are you?" Emma huffed, looking sideways at the man.

He looked back. "Tracey Sketchit, I sketch Pokemon."

"I'm Emma, Emma Hardy." Emma replied.

"Hi, now we better speed up if we want to get him back." Tracey said. Emma nodded and they walked at a more brisk pace then what they had been.

Within hours they saw the city.

"Finally!" Emma cried. "It's about time we got here, now we can save my dad!"

But was it already too late?

**To Be Continued...**

**Ooh cliffy, lol the cliffies are back! Well what's it going to be? Emma hunting Team Rocket on her own or having her father by her side?**

**Keep Reading**

**PikaDarkness**


	15. Awakening Pigeot Fly

Twist Of Fate

PikaDarkness

Chapter 15

Awakening. Pigeot. Fly

The hospital wasn't that far away. But Emma and Tracey stopped to give Jeff water.

Suddenly Jeff started to cough and gasp. He rolled from the grip of the teenagers and put his head on the ground. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Dad it's ok, we got you back!" Emma said.

"We?"

Tracey took that as a sign to speak. "I'm Tracey Sketchit sir, I helped Emma get you out of there."

"Thank you." Jeff tried to get to his feet, but stumbled back down. "God damn it! We have to keep going!"

Emma sighed. "You certainly are determined."

"You know exactly the reason why we have to keep moving!" Jeff accused angrily.

"Yes, but where tired and there is no way we're going to make it past the desert!" Emma replied.

Tracey stopped the spat. "I have a Pigeot that can fly you both across!"

"You'd do that?" Emma asked surprised.

"Sure, Pigeot go!"

"Pigeot pig"

"Fly them across the desert then come back!" Tracey ordered, Pigeot nodded and allowed Jeff and Emma to climb on its back "Now go!"

***

Flying was a wonderful experience, and it was a shame when they had to get off.

"Thank you Pigeot." Jeff rubbed the top of it's head as it cooed and nudged him playfully before taking off again.

"That was nice of Tracey." Emma acknowledged.

Jeff nodded. "Certainly was.... come on lets keep moving."

**To Be Continued...**

**This chapter might have seemed like a waste but I had to get them through the desert! So I planned to have Tracey use his bird to fly them across and save me the trouble of writing the hardship of travelling through a desert, smart short cut aye?**

**Keep Reading **

**PikaDarkness**


	16. Drawing closer on Team Rocket

Twist Of Fate

PikaDarkness

Chapter 16

Drawing closer on Team Rocket.

"These tree's are so close together! I can barely get through!" Emma cried. Jeff grabbed her under the arms and pulled her out. "Thanks for helping dad."

"If you went the same way I did you wouldn't have needed my help." Jeff pointed out with a grin. Emma went crimson. "Come on lets keep moving and for the love of god, just follow me!" he said, rubbing the top of Emma's head.

"I will." Emma muttered unhappily.

Jeff grabbed a small branch that had been seperated from it's tree and poked around at some big patches of grass. It was deep but not deep enough to stop them from walking across until he hit something hard.

"Arboook!" The Pokemon appeared from the grass, and ugly red mark on its head. It hissed and advanced. Jeff and Emma backed away slowly, trying not to make any suddle movements that would scare the Arbok and force it to attack them.

"Be very still..." Jeff whispered, turning his head so slowly that Arbok didn't get frightened. "Don't move until I say."

Emma muttered shakily. "Ok."

Jeff bent down ever so slightly and grasped hold of the branch. "Run now!" Emma didn't need to be told twice, she took off and the Arbok lunged, Jeff took a mad swing at it with the branch and it connected with the side of its head, blood spurted in all directions. He realised he got it with the pointed end of the branch. Looking down on the Pokemon, they saw it wasn't dead, just gravely injured.

"That's so sad..." Emma muttered, she was talking about the fearsome wound on the side of Arbok's head. She took out her gun and shot it once through the head. "I just saved it from a whole lot of suffering."

Jeff felt guilty, this Pokemon had been doing what comes naturally to it... now it was dead... "I can't believe I..."

"Don't go feeling bad, you were only-" Emma was cut short.

Jeff stomped the ground angrily, little bits of dirt whooshed out in all directions. "Yes, I was only trying to protect us... that's my excuse isn't it? I just hurt an innocent creature to the extent where you had no choice but to kill it! How can that be justified?"

"Dad, nothing is ever truly innocent." Emma pointed out sullenly. "We're all guilty of something, but we can't let it bring us down... that's what you always told me! Or did you tell me a bunch of lies?"

Jeff sighed. "They weren't lies... But when you do something like this... you see the negative in everything..."

"Well, I killed Arbok, you only-"

"Gave it massive head wounds to the extent where it was bleeding to its death." Jeff filled in. Emma nodded, finding no other words to describe what had been done. "Look lets just keep going. I'm not going to stand here and watch the blood pour from this poor creatures head."

Emma sighed and just started walking, she checked every foot and handhold just in case there was more Arbok's around. Jeff followed her.

***

They got to an opening and saw a tall building two miles away. They could easily disfigure the "T.R" on the top of the building.

"Finally we've almost made it there!" Emma cried happily, while Jeff stood with his hands on his hips grinning broadly. "It didn't take us more then two weeks to get here! What a feat!"

"Now all we have to do is get there unscathed!"

This should be easy.

**To Be Continued...**

**Wow only sixteen chapters and we're almost there! Interesting ride its been aye? Hope you enjoyed the story so far.**

**Keep Reading**

**PikaDarkness**


	17. Almost There

Twist Of Fate

PikaDarkness

Chapter 18

Got there, Warning, Sense Of Forboding

Jeff sat watching the sunrise and waited for Emma to wake up. On normal occasions he'd shake her awake and continue on their way. But she had deserved to sleep in after all that she had done and been through. He started humming lightly as he wrapped his arms around his knees, staring at the Team Rocket Headquarters, he couldn't wait just to get there and get everyone out and leave- basically that's all he came for.

Emma started waking up, she moaned and rolled onto her stomach before blearily lifting her head. She looked up and her mouth dropped. "Why didn't you wake me up? We could have gotten closer to the Headquarters by now!"

"Peace! You deserved a sleep-in. Besides, we'll get there soon enough." Jeff smiled, holding out his hand to help calm her down. "But we'll go now if your going to stress about it." he got off his sleeping bag and rolled it up, putting it in his bag and stood up, slinging the bag over his shoulders. Emma followed him. "Come on lets go." Emma grasped his hand, dumping her head on his arm, she was still tired beyond belief, but she still continued to walk on. "Aww maybe I should've let you sleep more?"

"No, we need to just keep going!" Emma said, shaking her head. Jeff grinned and continued walking, feeling a bit slowed down because of Emma dragging her weight just a little bit. "I'm so tired."

"Well if you are-"

Emma interrupted, "Please, I just want to get to Team Rocket, I don't want to stop!"

Jeff sighed. "Alright, but I'm not carrying you if you pass out." he warned playfully. They were in full blown high spirits because they had made it at last.

"I never asked you to." Emma replied simply, not looking at him, but she had a cocky expression on her face.

"And you better not, at all." Jeff said, grinning from ear to ear. "Because that would be an offer I'd wholeheartedly refuse without hesitation."

"Oh ha ha dad!" Emma said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I think I might die laughing."

Jeff was suddenly reminded of the day she were born.


	18. Got there, Warning, Sense Of Forboding

Twist Of Fate

PikaDarkness

Chapter 18

Got there, Warning, Sense Of Forboding

Jeff sat watching the sunrise and waited for Emma to wake up. On normal occasions he'd shake her awake and continue on their way. But she had deserved to sleep in after all that she had done and been through. He started humming lightly as he wrapped his arms around his knees, staring at the Team Rocket Headquarters, he couldn't wait just to get there and get everyone out and leave- basically that's all he came for.

Emma started waking up, she moaned and rolled onto her stomach before blearily lifting her head. She looked up and her mouth dropped. "Why didn't you wake me up? We could have gotten closer to the Headquarters by now!"

"Peace! You deserved a sleep-in. Besides, we'll get there soon enough." Jeff smiled, holding out his hand to help calm her down. "But we'll go now if your going to stress about it." he got off his sleeping bag and rolled it up, putting it in his bag and stood up, slinging the bag over his shoulders. Emma followed him. "Come on lets go." Emma grasped his hand, dumping her head on his arm, she was still tired beyond belief, but she still continued to walk on. "Aww maybe I should've let you sleep more?"

"No, we need to just keep going!" Emma said, shaking her head. Jeff grinned and continued walking, feeling a bit slowed down because of Emma dragging her weight just a little bit. "I'm so tired."

"Well if you are-"

Emma interrupted, "Please, I just want to get to Team Rocket, I don't want to stop!"

Jeff sighed. "Alright, but I'm not carrying you if you pass out." he warned playfully. They were in full blown high spirits because they had made it at last.

"I never asked you to." Emma replied simply, not looking at him, but she had a cocky expression on her face.

"And you better not, at all." Jeff said, grinning from ear to ear. "Because that would be an offer I'd wholeheartedly refuse without hesitation."

"Ha ha!" Emma said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I think I might die laughing."

Jeff was suddenly reminded of the day she were born.

_"Jeff are you telling me you'll take care of Emma and unpack at the same time?" Andrea looked sceptical. Jeff nodded._

_"Yeah!" _

_Andrea chuckled, "We'll see… actually I want to go out shopping, buying clothes and stuff for us and Emma. I'll go do that and leave you with Emma, I so cant wait to see you when I come home." _

_"Ha ha, ha I think I might die laughing." Jeff muttered unhappily._

A familiar, painful jolt in his heart erupted. He said that to his wife, Andrea, almost fifteen years ago, to look back on everything he had been through and overcome reminded him of the fire, which reminded him of his wife. A lot that happened to him, always led back to her.

"Dad are you ok?" Emma asked, she had watched his bright expression fall into one of sadness. Jeff looked at her. "You went all silent for a minute. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I was just thinking." Jeff said, putting an unconvincing smile on his face. "Honestly, I was just thinking of-of... of what might happen to us once we get inside Team Rocket."

"Mmm, I'm wondering what might happen too." Emma agreed, a misty expression on her face. "Just getting through the front door is a risk, plus we don't really know who or what is going to be guarding the door- human or Pokemon is the question."

"Man just bring us down even further!" Jeff sighed, "But your right, we don't know what to expect, and not knowing is a disadvantage in itself."

"Guess we should talk about it a bit? Get a bit of a plan...?"

***

Thunder clapped above them as they cowered stupidly under a tree.

"What happens if this tree falls?" Emma shouted above the thunder.

Jeff looked at her, his bright blue eyes wide, "Well we'd be dead and I wonder how many birthdays Delia Ash Brock and Misty are going to have while their locked up if we do."

"Right so we go in there.."

A cloaked figure stepped from out of no where. "No!" he rasped. "You should never ever enter the headquarters!"

"Why not?" Jeff asked, at that moment lightening brightened up the area for a split second. "Look you have no idea why we're even here! So just back off."

"Normally people like you come to rescue someone and get revenge and normally all of them are captured and killed by what lies inside, because their so stupid to ignore my warning."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Jeff said in a growling tone.

The man pointed at Emma. "Ahh but what will she do without her father aye? Go back to where she came from alone? No, they will find her after your gone, and wipe her out."

Emma looked scared for a second. "But we could live, just because a few reckless people entered before us does not mean we share the same fate they do."

"Ah but don't be so sure girly. Fate can change, it's destiny that cannot."

Emma looked confused. "But aren't they the same thing?"

"No, fate is what you choose, destiny is what your given."

Jeff got to his feet. "Thanks for the warning, but we can manage on our own thanks."

The man shrugged. "I was trying to help." and we turned and walked off, he disappeared from view seconds later.

Jeff turned to Emma and pulled her to her feet before putting her behind a bush. "Stay here, I'm going to check the Headquarters out. Whatever you do _please _please stay hidden, I'll be back soon." and he kissed her head and walked off.

Jeff just managed to hear Emma say: "Be careful."

**To Be Continued...**

**Yay the chapter is done! Geez that took a while! Like three days, normally I'm done in just an hour given the short chapters but this one I had to really plan it out. Hope your enjoying it!**

**Keep Reading!**

**PikaDarkness**


	19. Checking Things Out

Twist Of Fate

PikaDarkness

Chapter 19

Checking Things Out

Jeff was right infront of the Headquarters, a lake surrounded the whole building. Jeff couldn't go through the front door, he'd be caught. He had to take a risk and climb in.

He put a hand in the water and gasped, it was ice cold. There was no chance of him waddling into that. He walked to the door and knocked. He had a smart plan.

The door opened. "Who goes there?" unnoticed, Jeff slipped in. He had climbed onto the wall and slid in the moment the door was wide enough to accomodate him. "Ah, we have a runner Troy, someone thinks their a real practical joker..."

Jeff heard the door close as he slipped into a corridor on the left. There was candles on their holders every few feet, lining 5 feet above him, they densely lit up the corridor.

Dead end. Jeff sighed and leaned on the wall. He yelped as he fell through it. "Secret doors... have to remember that..." he muttered to himself, before turning away to inspect.

There was one lone candle burning in the room. Jeff felt a bit scared, the corners homed shadows and anyone could be lurking in them. There was a desk in the center of the room, homing that small candle. There was a piece of paper on the desk and he went to take a look at it.

_I can see you Jeff Hardy... having fun inspecting?_

The whole room went cold. Jeff realised with horror, he had made a grave mistake in taking this way, he had to get out of there and he had to get out _now!_

He ran to the door and pushed through it, his fear at its peak. His breathing was fast as he tried not to run, his footsteps would sound because of the tile floors. He rounded a corner and was met by three guards.

"Having fun?" One asked, as they advanced on Jeff, who tried to back away."

Jeff gasped as his arms were grasped in pincer like grips. "Let me go!" he cried, struggling with everything he had in him. But he was overpowered.

"No can do... your going to see one of our top Team Rocket members... be thankful we aren't handing you straight to Giovanni."

He certainly did feel thankful, but that came with a sense of dread.

Who was the top Team Rocketer?

**To Be Continued...**

**Ooh! Suspense, it kills doesn't it? Who are they taking Jeff to? What's going to happen to him? Well read on and find out**

**Keep Reading!**

**PikaDarkness**


	20. Old Love Found, Love Reflames

Twist Of Fate

PikaDarkness

Chapter 20

Old Love Found, Love Re-flames.

Jeff was gagged as he was dragged into a room,his hands were tied behind his back as they dragged him along. He tried to fight them off but it was futile ,the room looked like an office in size, except the Team Rocket logo was displayed on the back wall which shone so brightly it overshadowed the other things filling the room. One of the guards kicked the back of his legs sending him down on his knees.

"Miss, we caught him trying to climb the north tower wall!" One called, Jeff couldn't see it but he saluted the cloaked person facing the Team Rocket logo. "We don't know his name though, he was mum on that."

"What is your name?"The gag came from out of his mouth that meant he had to speak to her. But that voice was familiar, but he hadn't heard it in ages. "Answer me!"

Something was driven into his back, a click told him it was a gun, and it was ready to shoot him. "Jeff Hardy!" he cried, giving up. The woman froze, she appeared shocked to have learnt the namesake of her prisoner.

"Guards untie him and leave, make sure that the sound proof walls are activated, I don't want anyone overhearing what I have to say to Mr Hardy." The guards obeyed her. The woman waited a couple of minutes before saying. "Why did you come?"

"You captured Delia, I'm here to get her back." Jeff growled, rubbing his wrists. He got slowly to his feet, almost like he was worried she would turn around with a machine gun and shoot her name on him.

The woman sighed. "No Jeff, you must leave, Delia is part of Team Rocket. You've been tricked. Get Emma and go back home!" her voice began to get an edge of desperation in it.

Jeff was confused, "But she can't be..." he muttered. "Who are you? How do you know about my daughter? Why am I here? Why?!"

"It's me Jeff," The woman slowly took off her cloak. "It's me..."

Jeff was shocked. "You betrayed me... you betrayed us!"

Andrea shook her head. "I had to do it... I had to feign my death. They would have killed you if I didn't! I couldn't bear the thought of you being murdered so undercover of the fire I escaped. I was only trying to protect you!"

"I didn't need protection! I was perfectly capable of protecting myself!" Jeff shouted, his voice echoing all around. "You have no idea how much me and Emma suffered without you! No idea at all! I thought I lost the love of my life, when she was working for Team Rocket all along! You betrayed everything we had! You wiped out what we had what we were making- it's just all gone!" He made a swiping motion with his arms, his hands clenched. "You ruined _everything!_"

"Jeff- I didn't want to! Team Rocket wants you, they have ever since you met Bret, he works here too, look they killed off your father, they know how to addle ones health, it wasn't a heart attack he suffered-" Andrea was cut short in her explanation by a furiously bewildered Jeff.

"Yes it was I was there when he died-"

"Jeff! Listen to me!" Andrea slammed her arms down onto the table, the ring of flesh and wood rang through-out the room. Jeff just looked at her angrily, to him she was making no sense at all. "Get Emma and get out of here! I'm not prepared to let you be killed! Leave!" Andrea decended the stairs that seperated her from Jeff. "I bought you eight years of borrowed freedom by feeding the team the wrong information, I saved Emma by covering her with the blanket at the fire, I got her to saftey too, now you must do this for me, just trust me, one day we'll be back together again but until that time comes I don't want to see you anywhere near here."

"I'm not leaving you here." Jeff muttered, shaking his head. "I'm not going to lose you again, not while I know your alive... I can't do it."

Andrea put a hand to Jeff's face, he closed his eyes, enjoying her touch. "Trust me, I'll be back with you in no time at all... you lived seven years without me, I know you can wait a little longer."

"Please... come with me, we'll get out of Kanto, we'll-we'll go to another region, I can't leave you here, it's not fair for me to be free when they have you trapped..." Jeff begged, tears falling from under his closed eyelids. "Come with me...."

"Jeff I want to, but I can't, I also have to get Ash Brock and Misty out, I can't leave them here when their innocent, as soon as I do that I will come back to you." Andrea then kissed his lips softly. That was a feeling both of them craved, the kiss grew to be fierce, they wrapped their arms around each other and grabbed each others clothes just cherishing that they were together again once more.

The door was being opened, Andrea broke the kiss and pushed Jeff down, if he had been expecting it, he would've still been on his feet. "You insolent, little bastard!" Andrea shouted, pointing at him. "You dare- what do you want?"

"Miss, Giovanni wants him... now, he's going to kill him." Someone Jeff couldn't see, replied.

Andrea shook her head. "He'll have to wait, let me have 1 week worth of fun with him," there was something dangerous in her voice. "then Giovanni may have him, and do not disturb me, otherwise I will kill you myself."

The door closed not long later. Andrea extended a hand down towards Jeff. "Sorry, I couldn't blow my cover, otherwise we'd've both been killed." Jeff now took her hand and was pulled roughly to his feet. "Light as always Jeff." she sighed and shook her head.

"They've got you trapped, this is unfair... knowing that because of me your here-" Jeff was cut off.

Andrea looked mad, she grasped Jeff by his shoulders and stared deeply into his eyes.. "Jeff this is not your fault, I know that because Team Rocket chose you, then they seperate everything you love and that leaves you with nothing- obviously that didn't succeed when I saved Emma in the fire by using the croquet blanket to cover her. But nonetheless if you don't get out to her there is a high chance she'll be killed." And that was a risk she was unwilling to take.

"What if I go down and bring her up here? Family reunion?" Jeff asked, his eyes raised a bit. "Look you haven't seen her since Mothers Day seven years ago, you deserve to see her again, after all you did save her."

Andrea considered that. "Alright go, I don't want to see a scratch on her though." her tone was that of a playful warning.

"You'd be lucky with what we've been through." Jeff joked, climbing out the window, he gasped as he saw how high up he was, and the crystal blue lake he was suspended over. "Now I think I'll just-" he made to turn back but his entrance was blocked.

Andrea shook her head, "Jump," she said. "the water isn't shallow so jump!" Jeff looked at her like she were crazy, it was the look she gave him when he suggested to climb on top of a bus when they first got together. Andrea chuckled then pushed him, sending him flying into the water. He couldn't help but yell giddily as he flew towards the water, his arms straight up as he fell.

The water was freezing, Jeff was shocked. He started to swim to land, shivering. "I'm-gonna-make-her-pay-for-this." he gasped, his shivering broke the sentence up to one word every three seconds. He pulled himself on the mossy ground and lay there breathing heavily, he curled up into a ball to protect him from the cold wind. He then started to head off in the direction he left Emma.

Andrea paced around the room chewing her nails, what if someone came in and saw Jeff wasn't in the room anymore? She'd be killed right here on the spot she stood on. She called out to Jeff with her mind, begging him to hurry up, regardless of whether he heard her or not. Twice she threw herself at the window, trying to find him in the dark, perhaps he found Emma and were on their way back right now. She went back to chewing her nails when she found out they weren't there.  
Suddenly the sound of people splashing in the water caught her attention. Andrea leaned over the edge and sighed with relief to see two people swimming, next minute they were climbing the old wall to get to her window.

"This is ridiculous." Emma muttered, grabbing the metal of someones balcony. "We're going to be killed by the person who is in that room you told me that you were going to take a look around now you want to me to meet a member of their organisation." she'd throw up her hands if she wasn't hanging off a wall.

Jeff chuckled. "You'll be surprised, if she wanted to, she'd've killed me already."

"What? 'she'? You were captured by a woman?" Emma mused, a grin a mile long crept over her face as she climbed.

Jeff growled. "No I wasn't, I was captured by _male _guards. Besides I would have been dead if she possessed a weapon and had a mind for murder, so just climb." Emma chuckled and did as she was told.

"I still can't believe you were caught though. I guess I shouldn't trust you when you say your going to be careful."

"Shuuut uuuup" Jeff moaned, a faint blush creeping over his face. He also felt heat rush into him from that blush, he welcomed the warmth.

Emma chuckled again and grabbed the next brick. Getting up to the window that was Andrea's, Emma was exhausted, Andrea grabbed her arm and helped her in. Jeff had been a couple of feet below her, he grabbed the brick Emma had and it came loose, he was now holding on by just a hand. Andrea and Emma leaned over and grabbed him and hauled him into the room. Jeff was slow getting to his feet from shock.

"Jeff are you alright?" Andrea asked, bending down to look at him.

Emma looked at her weirdly. "Who are you?" she asked.

Andrea sighed and looked at Emma, "It's me, Andrea, your mother." then went back to looking at Jeff.

"Mum, why are you here? Why do you work here is what I should be saying." Emma corrected herself in a heartbeat.

Andrea sighed, she went through this with her husband now her daughter... just great. "Look I'll explain later alright?" she said, Emma shivered as her hand touched her arm. "I'm not going to hurt you, as if I would!"

Emma looked at her mother, she found sincerity and love in her brown eyes and nodded. Jeff got over shock from almost falling off a wall (Bit strange don't you think?) and got to his feet.

"Well... the families been put back together." he said, he didn't need to, he just had to lighten the desolate mood which was futile seeing as the Team Rocket logo seemingly glittered on the wall.

"Yeah... I noticed." Emma muttered unhappily.

Jeff frowned. "Come on what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! She's working for Team Rocket and your asking me what's wrong? We've been tracking the organisation down to stop it and we find mum in the middle of it!"

Andrea put her head in her hand. "Congratulations Jeff, you did what you said you'd do... raise her to be like you."

Emma looked at them both with angry confusion. "Whatever, but I thought you died in the fire?! I saw it!"

"Look what you saw was a dummy with a recorder stuffed inside it." Andrea sighed. "I left to protect you and your father from Team Rocket, I fed them wrong information so you wouldn't be caught."

"But we wouldn't have needed protection!" Emma cried, looking at her mother like she was seeing her clearly for what she was. "You betrayed us mum! No other excuses can be made to that!"

"Your father also said that," Andrea sighed. "Look, I never wanted to leave you guys, but I had to, when you get a family of your own Emma, you find you'll do whatever it takes to keep them safe."

"You act as if your the oldest one of all of us."

Andrea chuckled. "I am," Emma looked confused. "I am a year older then your father."

"So your 31?"

"In January." It was currently November 12th there. Emma nodded.

"I don't fully forgive you for leaving us, but I think I'll be able to, given enough time." Emma said, looking at the Team Rocket logo with disgust. "Where is Delia Ash Brock and Misty?" Andrea grimaced.

Jeff took this one. "It turns out Delia is part of the Team, so we have to get the others out. I think we should do it now... you know, so we can get out of here- _all _of us." he directed his gaze to Andrea, she didn't return it.

Andrea nodded. "Now is the time when everyone is on dinner break."

"Then lets go, where do they keep prisoners?" Emma asked, looking at Andrea inquiringly.

Andrea thought about it. "Lower west tower, third floor." she said, "come on we have to go- no no!-" she said quickly as Jeff and Emma made for the door. "-you guys have to climb." she pointed out the window, then kissed Jeff. "and be careful." she seemed to be talking more to him than to Emma and he blushed again as he figured that fact. He muttered something indistinct which put a mile long grin across her face.

"We will." Emma promised, getting carefully out the window, holding onto her parents hands tightly as she found her footing, before grabbing the wall and shimmying along. Jeff got out next, Andrea watched them go for a little bit before rushing out the door.

So far so good.

**To Be Continued...**

**Were you expecting that? Do you reckon I closed a lot of gaps? Bet you weren't thinking Andrea would reappear, aye? Well she did and now things are going to get a lot shaky for Team Rocket... just wait and see!**

**Keep Reading**

**PikaDarkness**


	21. Bret Makes His Final Stand

Twist Of Fate

PikaDarkness

Chapter 21

Bret Makes His Final Stand.

Andrea walked with her head held high in the air. She ignored the cat-calls and the wolf-whistles from the male members, she had more important business to attend to rather then kick their asses. She walked with authority, and didn't walk too quickly, it could arouse suspicion and send someone looking for answers and find her smuggling in her family to rescue captive kids.

Getting to the lower west tower, there was an odd dripping sound. The tower was suspended 15 feet so it wasn't underneath the lake. Andrea got to the heart of the hall when the window opened, Jeff's hand then arm appeared, she rushed to his aid and got him inside, she then turned to help Emma inside, but the door to the tower opened.

"Hold on." Andrea muttered, Emma sighed and nodded, tightening her grip on the windowsill. "Quick! Jeff hide!"

Jeff was looking for somewhere to hide, he just managed to jump behind a desk securing his saftey and hiding him from sight. Andrea looked back, worriedly, she sighed with relief when she couldn't see Jeff.

"What are you doing down here?" Bret asked, his voice had certainly matured, it was more deeper and controlled. "Giovanni wants you and... your prisoner. I saw he wasn't in your office, where is he?"

Andrea stuttered quietly a little bit before putting on a determined and superior expression. "What I do with my prisoners is my business, I don't recall asking you to do a background search on my prisoners, so I don't expect you to talk about him." Jeff stifled a laugh. "Got that? Or do I have to make myself even more clearer then what I have? Huh? Which one is it?" Man she had changed personalilty wise, she was a lot more dominant and funnier then what she had been the last time Jeff had seen her.

"Well, I can do whatever I like and I don't need some slut-" Jeff was ready to leap up and knock him out. "- to do tell me what to do, just because your pathetic husband is next in line for the title of Team Rocket leader doesn't make you superiotic to the rest of us, but I can't see why you'd protect him by sacrificing yourself to keep him away, let him lead, then let me kill him."

"I love Jeff, and no matter what, I'll do anything to keep him away from here, if you kill him, I'll torture you until you die. Just for the record, Jeff is not pathetic, and your just mad that I married him and not you."

"There is nothing I can do, you chose the weakling-"

Andrea interrupted. "He's a lot stronger then you think."

Bret laughed. "That'll be the day... Jeff Hardy strong. God your creative Andrea, he is worthless, can't do anything right to save his-"

Andrea's hand swung up to meet his face, the ring of flesh against flesh rang through the room. Bret grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. "Let go of me!" Andrea demanded, Jeff saw the whole thing and was picking his spot.

"You will not hit me again." Bret said dangerously. He then used his midsection to pin her to the wall while his hands trailed over her body. "Now I see why Jeff likes you, your so smooth and warm... mmm..." he tried to kiss Andrea, she fought desperately, but was overpowered, Bret's lips were coming close to hers as he grabbed her head and forced her to look directly at him, the worst thing was she couldn't pull her head away to save herself. Jeff had enough.

"Don't touch her!" he thundered, getting to his feet. He slammed Bret to the wall, who looked severly shocked. "I've killed many a men and I definitely will have no second thoughts on wiping out your life."

"Where the hell...?" Bret turned to Andrea. "You smuggled him in."

Andrea shook her head. "He was captured trying to break in, I certainly didn't know he was coming but I'm glad he did."

Jeff looked from Andrea, back to Bret. "I've killed so many of your members, what's one more to the list?" he pulled out his gun and put it to Bret's head, seeing sweat instantly appear on his face. "If I don't you must swear to me that you'll leave Andie alone, and you won't tell anyone about me being here."

"Alright! I promise." Jeff pulled the gun away and released him.

"Good, and if you don't stick to your word I swear I will kill you." Jeff warned, then grabbed Andrea's hand and pulled her away. They waited until Bret was out of sight before running back to the window and pulled an exhausted Emma through.

"Took you long enough!" She scolded. "I was about ready to let go!"

"What a shame that you didn't then." Jeff joked dodging a punch Emma sent his way. "Come on lets get going."

Andrea locked hands with Jeff and Emma and they walked to the corridor in which all the cells were in.

**To Be Continued...**

**Alright! Chapter 21 done! Finally! Lol it took me two weeks to write this chapter haha!**

**Keep Reading**

**PikaDarkness**


	22. Release

Twist Of Fate

PikaDarkness

Chapter 22

Release

Opening the door to one of the cells, three kids blinked hard as light flooded into the room.

"Who's there?" Emma was relieved to hear Brock's voice again. "What do you want?"

"Brock it's ok." Emma said, noticing the shock in Brock's expression. "We're only here to get you out we're not going to hurt you guys alright?" she extended an arm to pull him out. He grabbed Ash's arm who grabbed Misty's hand.

"Took you guys a while." Ash said, crossing his arms.

Jeff replied to that. "Well we did have trouble getting to you, it wasn't a walk in the park."

"At least your here and we're free." Misty acknowledged. "Better late then never."

Ash considered that. "Well, I guess it's the truth... that's the smartest thing Misty has ever said!"

Misty swelled up like a balloon. "What was THAT Ash Ketchum?" she shouted. Jeff cringed and held up his hands.

"Shh! You'll attract attention! We didn't break in to get caught!"

Ash and Misty sweatdropped. "Sorry." They muttered in unison.

Emma looked at Brock and found him staring transfixed at Andrea. "Oh no you don't Brock!" she said, trying to snap him out of his trance.

"What beauty..." Brock muttered.

Emma grabbed Brock's arm. "Uh uh she's married to my dad and that's exactly how it is going to stay!" Jeff and Andrea looked at each other and laughed slightly. Emma, still having a good hold on a lovestruck Brock said. "Aren't we getting out of here?"

"Oh yeah that's right, we still have to leave... for a second I thought we were out... where's mum?" Ash asked inquisitively, he looked in bewilderment as Jeff Andrea and Emma's faces fell. "What's wrong?"

Emma took a stab at being brave and told him. "Ash, I'm sorry but... your mum is part of Team Rocket."

"What do you mean? She can't work here!" Ash cried, looking around wildly.

Andrea spoke up. "I worked here for a while, she is definitely part of Team Rocket. Did she ever go out every thursday and saturday nights?" Ash nodded. "Well here is where she came every time."

"No! Your lying! Why would she do that- how could she do that?" Ash cried. Then pointed at Andrea. "Why would she do the same thing you did to your family?"

"She had a choice Ash, Andrea didn't." Jeff said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"But why would she?"

Emma interjected, "We have to leave! Someones coming!"

Andrea got the kids out first. Jeff wouldn't leave unless she climbed out before him, which she did. They all had no choice but to jump out the window.

The water had not warmed up, everyones breath came out as mist (No not Misty) as they shivered heavily, while swimming to shore.

"C-come on." Jeff gasped as they climbed onto the bank. "Lets find camp."

**To Be Continued...**

**This is Twistalicious ain't it Female Spock? Because that's what you called it! I seriously debated on whether to bring Andrea back, I thought it would ruin what I had planned, but it totally works! I hope people don't feel confused, I'm releasing alot of information in the third sequel! Yes there is a third, and that will be the last of the three stories, except the prequels and I just have to write about the two/three years Jeff and Andrea had before they made Emma so don't feel bad because there is plenty more to come! I didn't know what I was getting into when I wrote the 1st chapter to Blaze Of Glory!**

**Keep Reading**

**PikaDarkness**


	23. Im Home Again

Twist Of Fate

PikaDarkness

Chapter 22

I'm Home Again

Everyone was exhausted once they got as far away from Team Rocket Headquarters as they could. Jeff grasped his wife and childs hands in each of his own, breathing heavily. Brock looked sideways and Emma who gave him a small smile. Ash and Misty were holding hands, looking down at the ground.

"We should set up camp here." Andrea said. "This is as far as we can get, without dying from exhaustion."

Jeff nodded, he took off his bag and set it on the ground and everyone else followed. Andrea was the only person without a sleeping bag.

"Take mine." Jeff offered, he rolled out his and got away from it, showing Andrea he wanted her to have it.

Andrea was uncertain. "Are you sure?" He nodded, so she climbed into the sleeping bag, with a bit of guilt that he was sleeping in the dirt. They were all asleep within minutes, Jeff too despite the rocks that were uncomfortable on his back.

Andrea woke up in the middle of the night and heard shuffling and uneven breathing. She looked at Jeff and saw he was the culprit. He was freezing and his heavy breathing was from moving around too much. She wiggled out of her sleeping bag and slowly got Jeff into it then climbed in carefully herself. He stopped shivering as she cuddled close to him.

****

Andrea was first to wake. She started a fire and prepared to cook breakfast for them all. She was halfway done when Jeff woke up.

"What the...?" He muttered, confused. He looked up at Andrea "How...?"

"You were cold, so I got you into the sleeping bag with me, you can't say you didn't like that." Andrea explained, a grin spreading across her face, Jeff grinned too.

"But I gave it to you to use!" He said. "You didn't need to worry about me!" He got up and limped towards Andrea and sat down next to her.

Something red on his sock caught her attention. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to it.

Jeff looked down and covered it up. "Oh its nothing, just a scratch- no, I'm serious." But Andrea pulled his foot closer and pulled his sock down to reveal and ankle-to-ankle cut.

"Oh my god!" She whispered, then reached towards her bag and pulled this bottle of iodine out. She turned back to Jeff, who had pulled his leg away, but she pulled it across her lap and trapped it there so he couldn't pull away. Jeff cringed as the burning substance touched his skin, it began to bubble and froth, cleaning the wound before she wrapped a bandage over the wound. "How long have you had it?"

"About a couple of weeks." Jeff shrugged, then saw the look of horror on Andrea's face. "Oh come on, it didn't pain me that much, besides it was nothing to worry about anyways! So calm down."

"Your a complete idiot you know that?" Andrea tackled Jeff to the ground, pinning him down by his shoulders. Jeff gazed calmly into her eyes, feeling this hard knot erupt in his chest overwhelming him. "What's wrong?"

"I've killed so many people just to get here, then I found you and found happiness again... happiness I don't deserve." Jeff now felt like crying, the pain of the recent months had finally caught up to him.

Andrea sighed, dumping her head onto her husbands chest. "Jeff if they were part of Team Rocket then you shouldn't be upset. They deserve to die, they've had a lifetime of cruelty and they deserve to be taken out like they did."

"That doesn't help though." Jeff muttered, a burning feeling creeping into his throat. "I never thought I could kill anyone and I did it with ease... its just hard you know...?"

Andrea nodded. "I know, I had my fare share of killings and I felt exactly the way you do, so there is no shame in it."

Jeff nodded, still feeling like crying. Andrea looked at him sadly, then grinned finding a way to cheer him up.

She put her hands under his shirt and put her nails on his sides and drew them slowly down, Jeff roared with laughter, trying to wiggle away with no success. "Andie...!" he moaned between laughs. Andrea had missed this the most while they were seperated; being able to make and see him laugh, she truly had missed him. "Cut it out...!"

"Only if you promise not to let this feeling take over you again. Promise?" Andrea said, still tickling him. She laughed along with him a little bit.

"I p-promise! I pro-promise!" Andrea stopped tickling him, she grinned down at Jeff, suddenly it felt as though she had never left him, like they were 23 and 24 again, mucking around and having a good time.

"I love you Jeff..." Andrea whispered, laying down beside him and looking at the brightening sky. She felt like she was a teenager again, she missed that feeling too. She happily listened to his breathing slow down to normal.

"I love you too." Jeff replied, putting his hand in hers. Suddenly someone was standing over them, they jumped and expected an attack.

"Settle down its just me!" Emma assured, holding up her hands defensively. "God you guys are so jumpy today!"

Jeff growled and grabbed her pulling her down inbetween himself and Andrea. "What was that Emma?"

"N-nothing." Emma stuttered, sensing danger.

Jeff nodded. "I thought so."

Andrea grinned at them, they certainly had grown close. "Man when I left you guys you weren't half as close as you are now." she admired, Jeff and Emma looked at her cheeky smiles riddling there faces. "Just shows me how much I've missed out on. Look I'm sorry for feigning my death and for causing you guys seven years of heartbreak, you both didn't deserve it."

"Don't start apologising!" Jeff warned. "Because you don't need to! You did what you had to do." Emma nodded in agreement.

Andrea smiled weakly, "But I hurt you guys just to do it"

"You did what you had to do." Jeff repeated firmly. "Look, I don't know about you guys, but I'm sick of dwelling on the past, I just want to move on and think about now, because that's what's important."

Andrea and Emma nodded. "Me too." they whispered together.

"So why don't we just stop apologising to each other? That's what's getting us down in the first place!" Jeff cried, the other three stirred.

"What'za goin on...?" Ash muttered sleepily, rubbing away the sleep in his eyes.

Jeff cringed. "Nothing, we were just talking."

Ash nodded and laid back down, his eyes open, looking at the sky until he was properly awake. "Man, it's a beautiful day." he whispered.

"When do you suppose we leave?" Andrea asked.

Jeff was about to answer when some man stepped out of a clump of tree's.

"How about never."

**To Be Continued...**

**We-ell what do we have here? I had to enter another stranger here because I couldn't take the chapter anywhere else. PLUS I'm very sorry for the mix up with chapters 17 and 18 I didn't realise I made a mistake until now, I'm currently trying to rectify it. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

**Keep Reading!**

**PikaDarkness**


	24. Closing Chapter

Twist Of Fate

PikaDarkness

Chapter 24

Closing Chapter

Jeff got to his feet, dragging his wife and daughter with him. Ash, Brock and Misty got to their feet too.

"Now how about you be a good lads and accompany me back- you especially." He pointed to Andrea. "We have something special designed for traitors."

Andrea laughed. "Traitor? I was never on your side!"

"But you were still working for Team Rocket, makes you a traitor nonetheless. Now, I suggest strongly that you two-" He indicated Jeff and Andrea. "come with me, or I will shoot and kill these kids, which would be quite a shame."

Jeff and Andrea had no choice. "Fine, we'll go with you."

Everyone looked at them. "Mum, dad, no!" Emma moaned, grasping their hands tightly.

"Sweetie we'll be back before long, don't worry." Andrea soothed, as her and Jeff pulled their hands from her grip and walked off.

***

Back in the Headquarters Jeff and Andrea were split up. Jeff was in Giovanni's office and Andrea was tied up in her old office.

"Well well, did you really think you could evade us?" Giovanni asked chuckling. "We always get what we want."

Jeff wasn't afraid. "Then it's about time that someone else got there way, Team Rocket won't win forever."

Giovanni looked at him with an enormous amount of hate in his expression. "You have a lot of guts, normally people wouldn't dare say something like that to my face, to wimpy to stand up for themselves or others..."

"I'm not like them, I won't die a cowards death." Jeff said courageously. "I'm not going to stand here and beg for mercy when I know you have none to give."

"Your pretty wise boy, but interlect can only get you so far."

"It got me here didn't it? Maybe it can get me a little further... now what have you done with Andrea?" Jeff asked, suddenly reminded that his wife was taken here along with him. "You better not have hurt her."

"Your in no position to pose threat." Giovanni lazily said. "As for the traitor, she will die. A very painful way to go out- by all means go and find her but it is a very slim chance that you will get there in time."

Jeff turned and ran out the door, terror pumping his heart to the max. He just had to get to her in time.

***

Andrea had a gun pointed to her head, but she wasn't scared.

"Now, tell me again, who were those people?"

"Charles you can try to worm it out of me all night, I am not going to tell you." Andrea said, bored.

Charles grimaced. "I don't want to kill you-"

"Ah so the rumour is true, you do love me, I'm sorry but I'm married and I wouldn't trade him for you. He's too good to give up." Andrea said, Charles felt his heart break.

"He's the guy that was brought in wasn't he?" Charles asked. "I'm going to kill him."

Andrea remained silent. But her insides were twisting with fear. "Look just leave him out of this?" she burst, unable to remain quiet much longer.

"No! I will get rid of anyone you have a bond with, I love you Andrea, I will do anything to have you!"

Andrea became angry. "I don't want you! No matter if you were the last male on this earth I wouldn't have you!"

Charles shoved the gun into her temple. "Then say goodbye."

"NOOOOOO!" Jeff burst into the room.

Charles aimed the gun at Jeff and shot, getting him through the chest just above his heart. His eyes widened in shock and he fell backwards, he wasn't moving anymore.

**The End.**

**Not really, but this is it for Twist Of Fate! I will be coming back with an explosive third and final sequel!**

**Thank you to all you who reviewed especially Female Spock who has stuck by the story since it started 4 months ago! I had a great time writing this story and I hope you guys continue to read, I'm no where near done!**

**Thanks to everyone for their continuous support, you made this story possible and I'm very very grateful!**

**Thanks For Reading**

**PikaDarkness**


End file.
